


Intimate

by Hightower6327



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Naked Cuddling, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Explicit Nudity, i wrote this in like half an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hightower6327/pseuds/Hightower6327
Summary: A plotless drabble about Kiragi and Selkie cuddling naked.
Relationships: Kinu | Selkie/Kisaragi | Kiragi
Kudos: 8





	Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> Who’s still writing Kirakie? _Points to self_ this guy.

Their discarded clothes laying in a heap besides the bed, the languid pair lies together butt naked, her head against his shoulder, one arm laying against his chest, their fingers interlocked.

One would think that having Selkie’s naked body pressing against his would have him rock hard, but no, there’s no lust in him, just deep seated devotion for her.

The idea to cuddle naked had been his. With how much Selkie loves cuddling and skin-to-skin contact, it was a no-brainer that she‘d agree.

In his head, the intimacy would have had their hearts racing, and if either of them happened to become aroused, they‘d already be in the perfect spot to do it.

They’ve been cuddling like this for quite some time now, and neither has showed any hints of being turned on. It’s not that it isn’t hot, it IS, but more than anything else, it just feels... nice.

Selkie shuffles ever so slightly, and he opens his eyes to see her gazing at him with devotion, a smile across her beautiful face.

Kiragi loves everything about Selkie, but seeing her smile might just be one of his favorites.

With a smile of his own, Kiragi nuzzles her, drawling a giggle from her.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Selkie says softly.

“Me neither,” he answers.

Selkie closes her eyes and leans into him. They kiss once, twice, and she climbs onto his chest, burrowing into his shoulder as he links his arms around her.

The girl takes a lungful of his scent and sighs. “I love you so much.”

He holds her just a little tighter. “I love you too, Selkie.”

Time passes, and before either of them know it, they’re slipping off into sleep as one.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments are appreciated!


End file.
